Marriage Curiosity
by ch3rry pi3
Summary: She didn't know how the word "I do." came out of her mouth. She didn't even got worried. After all, there's a thing called.. DIVORCE right? SASUSAKUGAARA. Please R&R. Thanks. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! Read my story. Hope you'll like it! Kindly, if you may please leave a review then thank you. I'll reply to it as soon as I can. On with the story!**

* * *

"I do."

The moment he said those two words, she was very happy. She saw stars in her eyes. Yes, the Uchiha Avenger was marrying her today. She was full of happiness and was clouded with imagination that she didn't hear the priest say, "And you Haruno Sakura take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_...Silence…_

Everyone stared at her waiting for what answer will come to her mouth. Her soon-to-be-husband saw this and elbowed her which made her go back to REALITY. She grinned at him and said, "What was the question again?"

Everyone stared at her and sweatdropped. Indeed, they can tell that Haruno Sakura is happy. The priest repeated his words "Do you-?" he was cut off when he heard the woman say, "Yeah! Yeah! I do! DUH!"

Again, everyone sweatdropped, then the priest said, "I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sakura really was excited. This was her first kiss and from someone she REALLY loved. Isn't that amazing?

The moment Sasuke lifted her veil, she passed out. Unfortunately, her first kiss will be postponed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ow… Where am I?" emerald orbs moved around and stared at the ceiling. When she saw HER husband, she blushed. Yeah, she blushed when she realized that she's lying on his lap. HIS lap. Any woman will go crazy when they are in her position. Even if she isn't any other woman, she was now damn mad. UNFORTUNATELY or FORTUNATELY…

…_she passed out AGAIN._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi, Sakura, Wake up."

She heard someone call her name. When she realized it was Sasuke's, she hurriedly lifted her head and…

"TTOOGG!!"

"AH! AAH!" he said while rubbing his head.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" she asked worriedly. Seems like, she didn't know that she hit him in the head. She reached out her hand to touch his aching head but Sasuke got a hold of it. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Unpack your things now and don't worry about me." He said while standing up and heading to his bedroom.

She stood up and stared at the house. 'The house is big' she thought. She can't believe she was now an Uchiha and was now living here in HIS house. She carried her things that were placed in a box. And she started unpacking.

Moments passed, she finished. 'Wonder where I'm going to sleep?' she thought as she entered the room his husband entered a while ago.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked and stared at the room which is colored black. "Sakura." He whispered. Sakura turned completely red. Sasuke gave her a questioning look and suddenly walked into the bed and lied down. Sakura walked towards the bed but was stopped when Sasuke said, "Don't lie down here. I don't want you sleeping beside me."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. But despite that, she smiled sadly. "Uh... you're right. I guess I shouldn't have put my hopes up in you." she said in a whisper. The Uchiha barely heard it. He only heard the "shouldn't and "hopes up". He turned around to asked her what she said but she was already gone.

She leaned on the back of the door as she sobbed. She needs a friend, she need a shoulder to cry on and lean on. She walked down hurriedly on the stairs."Sakura-sama! Where are you going? It's already late!" Ayame asked. Ayame was one of the maids of the Uchiha household. They have five maids and three butlers.

"I'll be back... I don't know... Just don't wait for me okay?" she answered while smiling. She walked to the doorway. Ayame was worried. What is she gonna tell her master when he asked for his wife? Right now all she hoped is for Sakura to go home as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked to the streets of Konoha when she saw the park empty. She sat down the swing. "The sky... it's so dark and the moon is so bright." she muttered silently. She thought of someone who still isn't asleep, she realized there IS someone. And that's her bestfriend. She send him a text message:

_Can you go to the park right now? _

_I really need you. :')_

She patiently waited for HIM. Feeling cold, she cursed. "I should have brought my jacket! Now I'll probably die here." she said while glaring at the ground. Suddenly, she felt warmth. "Hey!" she said happily at her bestfriend. "Yo." he replied back.

"What are you doing sending text message on this time of the night? You know I'm sleeping..." and he smirked. "You sleeping? I'd die to see you sleeping!" she joked. HE noticed that her eyes were so lonely. "What's the problem Sakura?" he asked, concerned.

Sakura burst out crying at him. He embraced her and rubbed her back. "I-its.. J-j-just.. that Sa-Sa..suke..."she paused cause she couldn't continue to talk. She cried and cried. He knew it! It just got to be something about the Uchiha.

"...he d-doesn't want m-me be-beside.. him." she continued silently while still, crying in his arms. He smirked. Sakura stared at him unbelievingly. "What are you smirking for? Can't you see I'm being emotional here?" she punched his arm while giggling. "I know why he doesn't want you beside him." Sakura gave him a quetioning look. After a while..

"Because you snore like a cow." his smirked grew even wider. Sakura punched him playfully in the arm. "Hmp." while faking angry. She laughed. Noticing her smile, he touched the tip of her nose. "Don't cry anymore. Some people will die to see you smile." he said while standing up with her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Panda-chan! Thank you for always being here for me." she said and hugged him. "Can I stay for a while in your house? I don't think I can go back there now." she asked/pleaded with puppy eyes.

"No." he said while imitating the look of Sasuke. She took his hand intertwined it with hers. They walked to the direction of the 'Panda-chan's' home while joking at each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke woke up. He walked down the stairs and looked for HIS wife. He spotted one of the maids, he asked, "Where is she?" Ayame's eyes widened.

* * *

**Hi! Thank you for reading! Can you please leave a review ? So that I may know what my mistakes are and improve it. Anyways, do you know who the panda-chan is? It's really obvious right? grins Thank you again for reading. I'd really appreciate it if you review! Ja! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Marriage Curiosity**

**Chapter Two:**

"U-uchiha-s..sama" Ayame replied nervously. The Uchiha doesn't like waiting. He disliked it. He only asked where his wife was. Then this maid can't answer one simple question.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised. "Where. Is. She?" he, again, asked. He looked through the whole house. In the Living room, no one, just one maid sweeping the floor. He glared at the silent maid.

'_I have to make an excuse.' _she thought.

"She passed out." She replied nervously and quickly. Ohh. That came out wrong. "I-I mean she went out, Uchiha-sama." Then she bowed.

Sasuke not wanting to talk to the maid any longer, he walked to the door of his house. Ayame sighed. _'That'll do for now.'_

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

Her emerald orbs scanned the room. It's not dark. Beige was the color of the room. She also noticed the big bed, the closet, the television with a sofa, and a coffee maker. "Whoa. What a nice room. Better than Sasuke's." she quickly covered her mouth. Right. Sasuke.

"You're awake." He smirked and threw her a large pillow. He hit her straight in the face.

"OWW!" she yelled in pain. He smirked. "YOU! AND THAT SMIRK OF YOURS! I'M SO GONNA GET YOU!" she shouted while running towards him. 'He' sensing that it's time to run, or else he'll end up dead, ran.

Sakura kept chasing him. He on the other hand, kept on running, but when he stopped because he was trapped, Sakura eyed him evilly. She run onto him causing him to fall backwards and of course, bringing her with him.

He smirked. Sakura blushed, seeing their position. Sakura on top of him lying in the bed, her hands were on his chest and his arms were on her waist. 'He' sensing the girl's shyness, switched their position, he on top and Sakura under him.

He leaned in slowly…

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

'_That Sakura. Where could she be?'_ he thought. He suddenly remembered 'last night's' incident. _'She really is annoying.' _

"Sasuke-kun!"

'_Oh no. I know that voice.' _He thought. He turned around and saw his worst nightmare.

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

Back with Sakura and 'HIM'….

He leaned in slowly. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She did what a normal girl would do… She closed her eyes? When she didn't feel the lips that were supposed to be with hers, she opened her emerald orbs only to see her male companion on the ground laughing his ass out. **(A/N: Sorry for the word guys.)**

"GAARA!" she yelled. Gaara saw her demonic eyes, got up and ran.

There they are at Gaara's mansion chasing each other. The maids gave them a smile and started to talk about them being a "perfect couple".

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

"Sasuke-kun!" the woman said as she hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Karin! Get off." Sasuke said, annoyed. The girl instantly got off of him. She giggled, which made Sasuke more annoyed.

"How are you Sasuke-kun?" she asked while smiling. Sasuke's eye twitched. But still he answered the girl.

"Fine." He answered while he's back was facing her. The girl's expression saddened. Sasuke of course didn't notice it because he has his back facing her.

"I heard you're married." She asked silently, barely a whisper. He nodded.

When he faced her, her eyes widened SLIGHTLY in shock. She's changed. She no longer wore those nerdy glasses which made her onyx eyes more noticeable, and her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. Sasuke found her fascinating.

"You've changed." He said while smirking. She returned it with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, after you broke up with me, Suigetsu-san also noticed it." Sasuke raised his eyebrow. There's a question he wanted her to answer.

Karin noticed his expression, said/asked, "What?"

"Why did you change?" the question automatically came out of his mouth.

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

"Ne, Panda-chan, why didn't you go to Sasuke and mine's wedding?" Sakura asked while sitting in the sofa wearing Gaara's large shirt.

Gaara smirked while seeing Sakura in that large shirt of his. He remembered the incident earlier.

**FLASHBACK:**

"GAARA! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted while still, chasing him. She stopped running when she realized that she lost him. She walked in the mansion when suddenly she spotted him standing beside the pool. She smiled evilly.

Gaara was enjoying the fresh air coming his way when suddenly he felt someone push him causing him to fall in the swimming pool.

"HAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Sakura laughed hysterically. Gaara smirked. He grabbed her foot and… she fell in the pool.

"Ugh. Not fair!" she said while splashing Gaara water.

"Yeah. It's not." He answered. _'It's not fair that he has you.' _He thought.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

He smirked. Sakura was about to say something but his 'little action' stopped her. Gaara hugged her and buried his head in her neck. Sakura felt Gaara shaking. She rubbed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok." She said comfortingly. Unknown to her, that he's laughing not crying.

"It's-." she was cut off when water was splashed in her face. Gaara smirked. Sakura got on his back and rode on it.

"GO HORSEY!" she shouted while pointing her index finger. Gaara's smirk grew even wider.

'_I wish this moment will never end.' _He thought while running around in the water with Sakura on his back.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm there. Why? You didn't see me?" he asked while lying. Sakura raised an eyebrow and said,

"Really? I just don't remember seeing you there." Gaara smirked at her.

"I was there. You passed out remember?" he said. Actually Naruto was the one who told him the whole story about Sakura's wedding. He knew he shouldn't be there that's why he didn't come. _'Sorry Sakura. But seeing you with another man I just… I can't bare it.' _He thought while looking at her and smirking. He saw her eating a cookie. A chocolate chip one.

Sakura noticed Gaara's eyes on her, she faced him and said, "You want?"

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

"Why did you change?"

"I-"

RING

RING

RING

She was cut off because her cellphone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered. She turned around and walked a few meters away from him. After a minute she walked closer into him.

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sasuke. I got to go. See you soon." With that she came closer to him and before he knew it, she pecked him on the cheek. Then, she ran to an opposite direction.

"Hn." He muttered. "Where's Sakura?" he asked himself and dialled Sakura's number.

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

(Insert Kakashi's theme as Sakura's ring tone.)

"Yo." Sakura answered her phone. She was surprised when she heard Sasuke's voice. _'Oh no. I shouldn't have answered it! Now what?' _she thought.

"_Where are you?" Sasuke asked her with a cold voice._

"Uh. I-I'm in…" she replied back. She can't say that she's at Gaara's house.

A maid came in shouting…

"GAARA-SAMA! GAARA-SAMA!" a woman in about 40's came in the living room and shouted.

"Ugh.. haha. I'm-." Sakura replied in the person on the other line.

"_Hn."_ After that, he hung up.

"Crap." Sakura said.

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

«•·.·´¯·.·• :

* * *

YOSH! FINALLY! Chapter 2! Thanks for those who reviewed. Please review again.

Lil Sasuke - You're right. It's Gaara!

haliz - They are not in the Ninja World. Sasuke and Sakura? Well, just continue reading!

kazster - Yeah. It's Gaara! We'll see if Sasuke is being a jerk. Hehe. :D

Affectionate, IPromiseYou, Kusara Ikkio - Thanks for reviewing. I had UPDATED! YEHEY! XD

xx-tenshi-xx - Haha! Yeah I love Gaara too. XD Sakura leaving Sasuke... Don't worry it'll happen. XD


End file.
